Scott Summers
__TOC__ History Early Life Scott Summers is the oldest son of Major Christopher Summers and Kathrine Summers, born in Anchorage, Alaska. His father, Christopher was a test pilot for the United States Air Force. Scott's only sibling was his younger brother Alex whom he shared quite the bond with. The Summers' were a pretty loving family so lack of attention or affection was never really an issue with the family. With Christopher's job with the Air Force meant that the family never went without things that were needed as Chris was more than capable of providing. Things for the Summers' changed forever however when returning from a family vacation one day on Christopher's vintage private plane. During the flight the plane suffered from engine failure and was set to go down. Kathrine grabbed her two sons and gave them the only available parachute on the plane and proceeded to push the boys from the plane hoping to save their lives. The plane soon caught fire allowing flames to rain down from the plane and onto the now opened parachute that Scott and Alex were using. The parachute proved incapable of guiding the two to safe landing and sent the boys plummeting towards the ground. It was at this moment that Scott's latent mutant abilities first surfaced and while looking towards the ground his eyes shot out a beam of concussive force that slowed their fall enough not to kill the two, though Scott was injured in the fall and went into a comma afterwards. Awakening A year later and Scott finally awoke from the comma to the worst news of his life. His mother, father and brother were all killed in the accident. After a little more time in the hospital, Scott was placed in an orphanage where he spent the next few years of his life. Everything started off well for him until he started experiencing severe headaches and eye-aches all the time. Scott was sent to see an eye specialist in New York and while there his mutant powers emerged once again, sending a crane plummeting towards a crowd of people below. Realizing what had happened, Scott used another blast to destroy the crane, however the crowd saw it as an attack on them and formed a mob. Fortunately for Scott, Professor Xavier intervened, rescuing the boy from the crowd and erasing the memories of the witnesses. Greatful, Scott took the Professor's invitation to join his new school in Bayville. Becoming his legal guardian, Xavier has become like a father to Scott providing him with everything that he's needed. It was staying at the Institute that Scott met Jean Grey whom he almost immediately developed a crush on upon meeting her. Staying at the Institute with the Professor also allowed Scott to reunite with his brother whom he'd believed dead after Alex's mutant powers emerged. As the first two members of the X-Men...after Storm and Wolverine, Scott and Jean began attending Bayville High. While Jean has gone on to become one of the most popular girls in the school, Scott has kept a fairly low profile around the place, though he is known (mostly for the shades). He's currently in his senior year at the high school. 'Powers & Abilities' 'Optic Blasts'Cyclops is a mutant who has the power to shoot a beam of concussive force from his eyes. The beams derive their power from the absorption of ambient energy, most notably sunlight; Cyclops' cells are constantly absorbing solar and other energy and transferring it to his eyes, which in turn serve as apertures which project extra-dimensional non-Einsteinian particles in beam form. Contrary to popular misconception, Scott's optic blasts do not project heat; rather, the beam generates pressure which can pummel and subsequently, if desired, destroy objects. These beams have also been demonstrated to reflect or bounce off certain surfaces, such as highly reflective metal. It was through this use of his power that Scott ensured the survival of himself and his brother when their parachute failed, by softening the ground beneath them. Abilities Scott has an uncanny sense of geometry. He is somehow able to observe the objects around him and determine the angles between surfaces which allows him to riccochet or bank his blasts off surfaces at trajectories to his liking. Scott is able to bounce an optic blast off several surfaces before the blast accurately hits his intended target. Mr. Summers is also a pretty darn good mechanic at this point in his life. Scott can always be found doing something to that vintage car of his. Even though money isn't really a problem for the students of the Institute, Scott can, for the most part avoid costly payments taking his car in for things like...getting an oil change or changing the break pads for example. Much like his father, Scott is also developing into a pretty good pilot. He's fully capable of flying the X-Jet or XM-Velocity on his own and can even teach others how to fly them. This is also a testament to Scott's strength of will as considering his past and what he lost from a plane crash, you would expect him to have been forever afraid of flying. Weaknesses Without his shades or visor, Scott can be near useless. Seeing as Scott's childhood "fall" damaged the part of his brain that would have allowed him to control his optic blasts, if he opens his eyes without either of those two items, the full force of his powers is unleashed and all Scott can really do is look in a certain direction and hope no one is there. Since Scott fears hurting some innocent person with his powers so much, he tries to avoid this kind of situation as much as possible. Scott also suffers from severe headaches from time to time that usually call for lots of rest on the youngsters' part. He also is incapable of using his powers for extended periods of time as the continual firing of his blasts drains him. Notes *Older Brother of Alex Summers/Havok *Currently dating Emma Frost